


Discarded Scenes

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Second Chances [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Half done, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential Triggers, discarded scenes, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: Scenes that were going to be a part of the "Second Chances" series and were, for some reason or another, cut out.





	1. Alternate "Spencer Arrested" scene

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by an Anon on Tumblr if I wouldn't mind taking all these scenes that J and I discarded and posting them up for people to see. So! Here they are. There are going to be some that are only drabbles, just maybe a couple hundred words, some that are quite a bit more than that, and some that might've even been just dialogue or a half fleshed-out scene. I'll try to label for you where they would've gone in the story if at all possible.
> 
> Also, once we decide on which direction our plot is going, I can post some of the scenes for 'what might have been' if we'd gone the other direction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter looked beyond nervous. One arm was wrapped around his waist and the other hand was tapping repeatedly at his knee. At the same time he was jiggling one leg like he couldn’t quite sit still. His eyes were darting all over the place – as well as they could with one of them being almost swollen shut – and his mouth was twisted in that stubborn set that Tony recognized when Peter was truly upset. In his constant scans of the room his eyes kept going back to the same wall over and over again.

“Tony,” The fact that Peter used his actual name, not ‘Mr. Stark’, had Tony’s eyes snapping over to the teen. What he found on Peter’s face only made that stone in his stomach feel worse. Peter looked _worried_. The teen chewed on his bottom lip and darted his gaze to some of the cops watching them and then back to Tony. He took a small step forward and lowered his voice. “I know you guys are probably pretty pissed off…”

“Oh, you better believe it, buddy boy.” May interjected.

Peter didn’t even pause. “…but I promise, we’ll explain everything once we’re out of here. Just… you gotta get Spencer outta here. _Please_.”

“What’s going on, Pete?”

“Don’t let them keep him here. He didn’t do anything wrong, I _swear_. Don’t let them keep him here.”

May reached a hand out and laid it on Peter’s arm. Some of the anger had melted off her face for concern for her boy. “Peter? Talk to us, baby. What’s got you so worried? Is Spencer okay?”

“One of the cops that picked us up, he… he was pretty ah, pretty vocal about his feelings on, um, on mutants. Like, _really_ vocal.”

 

 

Spencer sat there like he was sitting in a business meeting. His legs were crossed and his spine was straight without making him look stiff while his hands were folded in his lap. Chin lifted and expression blank, he’d been staring at the wall when Tony walked in, looking calm and completely in control of himself. Somehow, the tear in the knee of his slacks, the bruising on his knuckles and on his jaw didn’t seem to detract from that look. Even when he turned his head and Tony caught sight of the mark on his temple that had obviously bled at some point – rage burned hot and bright in Tony’s stomach at that sight – he still looked as cool and collected as ever.

The only thing that gave anything away was the brief tightening around his eyes at the sight of Tony. Then even that was gone and his chin lifted ever so slightly like he was preparing himself for trouble.

Tony threw that right out the window. Any kind of trouble could be dealt with later. There were more important things to deal with first.

With practiced ease Tony completely ignored the cop that had escorted him in and he marched right up to Spencer and reached out almost instantly for his head. The small flinch Spencer gave could’ve been for multiple reasons and none of them were good. In response, Tony didn’t stop himself from reaching out, but he did hover his hand over the kid’s head instead of actually touching him. No need to trigger anything in a place like this.

He hovered his hand over the injured area on Spencer’s head and focused right on the kid’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Well enough.” Spencer’s tone probably sounded calm to anyone else; just the same as if he were discussing the weather or the stock market. To Tony, there was a slight edge to it that made it clear just how much of an act it was. Then his expression flickered and there was a flash of temper that wasn’t quite hidden. “They have no legal reason to hold me. If it weren’t for the bigotry of the cop that arrested me, Peter and I would’ve been taken to be checked over at the hospital and their ‘ _victim_ ’ would’ve been the one sitting here in chains.” As if to demonstrate, Spencer lifted his hands, and _holy fucking shit_ they’d cuffed him! They’d _cuffed_ him!

Tony spun and shot a furious look at the officer in the doorway. “Get those off of him. _Now_.”


	2. Charles and Spencer talk about Remy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in the chapter where Spencer and Remy first meet, right at the end as Spencer's waiting for Tony to come get him

It was so strange to watch as Remy moved around the group.

He leaned against Scott one moment, laughing as he was shoved off, and the next moment he was wrapping around Ororo, who accepted his touch with a laugh and a bright smile. When he turned to talk to someone else, he was constantly reaching out to touch their arm, their hair, any part of them. And when Logan called him over, Remy went right up to him and, instead of standing beside him, he draped himself over the shorter man’s back and hooked his chin on Logan’s shoulder to talk to him. Logan rolled his eyes but didn’t seem to think anything of it.

Spencer’s silent observation was interrupted by a voice to his right, startling him so bad he jumped a little and leaned in closer to Tony at the same time. “It must be strange for you to watch,” Charles said. He didn’t look the least bit bothered by Spencer’s reaction. In fact, he barely even looked at him before turning his focus back to Remy. “We didn’t know much about empathy before Remy came to us. What we’ve learned from him, and from further studies, well… a lot of the traits he shows seem common with empaths. You can see how the people around here might roll their eyes at him or grumble, but they’re not the least bit surprised by the physical contact. The happier Remy is, the more physical he becomes, like he can’t quite contain himself. In contrast, when he’s at his lowest, he either cuts himself off completely, or he latches on to one he trusts, and getting him to let go is almost impossible.”

Something down low in Spencer’s stomach twisted a little. “I’m not… that’s not me, Professor.” He couldn’t even imagine himself being like that with so many people.

Charles turned to smile at Spencer. “Of course not. You’re not Remy, Spencer, and I’m not trying to imply you should be. No two people are the same.”

“But?” There was no denying there was a ‘but’ tacked on to the end of that.

“But, I’d like you to think about something until we see one another next week.” The humor had faded of Charles’s face and his eyes were serious as they held Spencer’s gaze, making it impossible to look away. “Is that ‘not you’ because it’s how you truly feel, or because it’s how you’ve been taught to feel?”

With that question left to simmer in Spencer’s mind, the professor turned his chair and headed over towards Scott, leaving Spencer staring after him with a stunned look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random scene from before Spencer becomes Spencer Stark

“You’re startlingly easy to talk to.”

Tony flashed him a grin, though under that was something else, a sort of uncertainty and a hint of surprise that Spencer felt coming from him. He didn’t let it show, though. His smile was firmly in place as he shrugged oh-so-casually and stuffed his hands down into his pockets, the perfect image of arrogant and amused. “I imagine it’s easy to talk to someone you’re likely never going to see again.”

“True.” That likely did have something to do with it. When he got home, he was never going to see this man again. He wouldn’t see any of them. What would it hurt to open up to them? Sure, he ran the risk of Tony judging him, or even outright mocking him, but Spencer had put up with far worse than that while he was at school. Both high school and college, though more so during the latter. He could put up with it for however long it took Stephen to figure out how to get him back home. But… it was more than that. Spencer chewed on the inside of his lip as he looked up through his bangs to study Tony’s face. “It’s more than that, though. You just… there’s something about you. I thought that maybe Peter was exaggerating a bit when he talked about you, but you’re just…” Embarrassment colored Spencer’s cheeks. He dropped his gaze, not quite able to bring himself to look up at the other man anymore. “You’re easy to talk to.”

Everything was quiet for a long moment as the two just awkwardly stood there. Neither one looked at the other, unsure what to do with the amount of personal emotions that had slipped into the conversation.

It was Tony who finally broke the silence. He shuffled a little in place and gave an awkward cough. “Um, thanks.” The word was low and genuine, though it was almost immediately followed by a joking “Usually I get the exact opposite.”

Still looking down, Spencer shrugged. “You listen, you don’t interrupt, you don’t judge, and you… you understand.” That, more than anything else, meant the world to him. Spencer wasn’t used to having people around that understood him. Not only did Tony understand most of what Spencer said, he seemed to understand the rest of it, too. Even when he hadn’t been sure of Spencer, had outright disliked him it seemed, he hadn’t judged Spencer’s dislike of being touched, or his stammered speaking, or how hard of a time he had making eye contact. Tony hadn’t judged any of that. He still didn’t. That, more than anything else, was likely why it was so easy to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was a random one J wrote while half-drunk off his cold medicine LOL

“I should introduce you to DP one of these nights.”

Spencer’s head snapped to the side fast enough he almost gave himself whiplash. His eyes were wide as he openly gaped at Peter. Had he just…?

The sound of Clint’s laughter broke into the shocked silence between the teens. It wasn’t just a little laugh, either. As the two turned to look at him they found that Clint was holding on to his stomach and laughing so hard his eyes were watering. “Oh my God” he gasped out, wheezing as he tried to draw in breath. “Your… your _face_!”

“What on earth?”

By now Clint was practically sobbing he was laughing so hard. With one arm still around his waist, he brought his other hand up to wipe at his tears. Then he grinned over at Spencer. “Deadpool. He’s talking about Deadpool.”

Peter’s eyes flashed back and forth between the two of them in obvious confusion. He finally settled on Spencer, a bit suspicious as he asked, “What did you think I was talking about?”

 _Oh God._ Embarrassment had Spencer’s cheeks already turning bright red; he could feel it. “Nothing!” Spencer’s voice went a bit high, squeaking on the end, which only set Clint off once more. Using a bit of energy to shove at the man, which sent him toppling down off the couch, Spencer hurriedly repeated “Nothing! Nothing at all!”

From his spot on the floor, Clint continued to laugh. “F-FRIDAY, you, you gotta send that to Tony. He’s gonna _love_ this!”

“No!” Spencer shouted, even as FRIDAY was saying “Already done, Mr. Barton. In fact,” The next second there was a hologram in front of them all, showing Tony standing in what looked like a posh bathroom, grinning so wide it was making his eyes almost disappear. He looked right at Spencer and the young genius just knew this wasn’t going to get any better. “Spencer! I don’t know whether to applaud you or scold you.”

“It was a mistake!”

“I was in a meeting when FRIDAY sent that. I had to retreat to the bathroom. They’re going to think I’m insane, laughing in here with myself.”

“Well if they haven’t already figured that out…” Clint said.

“Shut it, birdie.” Tony shot back good naturedly.

“You’re all terrible people and I’m going to bed.”

As he walked away, the last thing he heard was Peter’s low, confused “What is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know, DP stands for Double-Penetration, the act of taking two cocks at the same time, to put it in a vulgar way :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning - this is from before Spencer was Spencer Stark

“Spencer, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You, uh… you don’t look fine.”

It was true. Tony could see the trembles running down Spencer’s slender frame. He could see the way the kid was drawing in on himself like he was trying to hold himself together. Everything in his body suggested that he was tense and on edge and so damn close to breaking apart. Yet instead of leaning towards them, he was leaning _away,_ and Tony was pretty sure he knew why.

Spencer licked his lips and pulled back just a little bit more. “I’m _fine_. I don’t…” A shudder shook him. He curled his arms around himself in what Tony guessed was an unconscious move. “I don’t need you…”

As he watched the teen, it broke Tony’s heart. The more that Spencer spoke, the more he stood there and came apart at the seams, the more that Tony’s certainty grew. It gentled his voice as he softly said, “It’s all right, Spencer.” He took a step forward, gesturing for Peter to step back. If it weren’t for how shaky he knew Spencer’s shields still were, or how much the kid needed help, he’d let him run back to his room. But Spencer was showing all the physical signs that Stephen had taught him to look for. Things that made it clear his shields were almost gone. That meant he needed help and they both knew it.

Spencer leaned in towards Tony before he realized what he was doing. A second later he jerked himself back and glared at Tony, like it was his fault he was feeling like this.

That was fine. Tony could take being glared at. He could handle someone’s temper. A lot better than he could handle the pain and the guilt and _need_ that Spencer was unconsciously projecting at the moment. “It’s all right,” he repeated, taking another step forward. Then another. “I know this isn’t easy, kid, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He was, too. No one should have to go through this. Any of this.

This time the tremor that rocked Spencer was strong enough it was a surprise the kid kept his feet. But he didn’t move away as Tony closed that last bit of distance, or as he reached out and curled his hand around Spencer’s shoulder. If anything, the teen melted under the touch, pressing against Tony’s hand to strengthen the contact. But it was the soft little whimper he gave that had Tony taking the final step forward and pulling Spencer in close.

His heart broke all over again at the pained sound that Spencer made. Slender hands slid up between them and gripped tightly to the lapels of Tony’s jacket. At the same time, Spencer pressed his face in against Tony’s chest, giving up on all pretense of not wanting this. “Damn you,” the boy croaked out, so low and painful it made Tony ache even more. “I, I don’t… how am I supposed to… I _can’t_ …”

“Hey, hey.” Tony wrapped his arms more securely around Spencer and he gave the back of his neck a careful squeeze. “I know, sweetheart. I know.” And he did. Though others might not get it, Tony understood.

Despite how much better he’d gotten with his empathy, his own personal emotions were something that Spencer didn’t handle well. They’d all seen that. Judging by what Tony had heard about Spencer’s life in the other universe, he had friends, but he didn’t exactly have people he leaned on. Not because they wouldn’t let him, per se, though Tony had his doubts about that, but mostly because it seemed like life had taught Spencer that he _couldn’t_ lean on anyone or let them see anything that might make him weak. That he had to do it all himself. It was the only way he knew how to be. Yet, here… here, he couldn’t hide from his emotions at all, not with his empathy, and he couldn’t do it alone. He had to learn how to lean on others and rely on them for help. He had to let them in. And for someone like Spencer, someone with such a big heart, letting them in meant learning to care.

They’d taught the teen to lean on them, to care about them, to take help when it was offered. They had him open up and express himself and _feel_. Tony knew just how terrifying an idea that could be for someone who’d never really had it before. He’d been terrified when he’d first started to find that with the Avengers. _And look where it got me._ It’d ended in pain for him, and it was going to end in pain for Spencer. Because… if they managed to send him home, he’d go back to this universe without them, without his powers, without the support system he’d built here. He’d go back to a place where he was going to be on his own again. Where the only person that he really felt comfortable being like this with was no longer even a part of his team.

Spencer’s choices here were to go home to that kind of life and leave them behind, or stay here and leave his other friends behind. It was a hell of a choice. One that no one should ever have to make.

Closing his eyes, Tony pressed Spencer in even closer, and wished he could do something to make this better. To take this pain away.


End file.
